A Pocketful of Sugar
by sheneya
Summary: Ray Palmer's suit does occasionally malfunction after a hard hit, or during rough days. he forgets to return to his normal size before falling asleep. The rest of the team has taken to looking after his miniature self during those times.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara**

Sara could say, quite honestly, that she was rarely off her game. Her training had ingrained the ability to know where every weapon in the room was at a time into her through very harsh measures. So it was as much to her surprise as everyone else's when one of their gun-wielding enemies managed to fire a shot in her direction before she'd noticed them pulling the weapon out.

It was sheer luck that Ray had even managed to see the weapon being drawn. His currently small size meant he was only really able to see, and fly through the gaps between people when they randomly appeared before closing into a new combat formation. Flying as hard as his tiny engines would allow, he managed to zip his between her and the oncoming bullet.

Sara watched in, something as close to horror as she'd allow herself to get during a fight, as the barely visible figure of Ray and the bullet collided, before careening wildly to one side and tumbling out of her sight. Getting herself back into her combat mindset, she paused to flip her communication gear on. "Palmer... PALMER?"

There was no answer.

Looking around, she took long enough to notice the orange and blue energy that signaled to her that Mick and Leonard had arrived. Knowing Hunter, Kendra and Firestorm wouldn't be far behind them, she turned to the task of fighting her way towards the direction Ray had been falling towards before she'd lost track of him. Not willing to get caught out again, her eyes rapidly scanned back and forth as she moved towards where she'd last seen Ray, keeping a lookout for both the currently tiny man, and any opponents that might try to attack her when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

There.

Partially hidden by a plant that had been knocked over during the scuffle, she saw the distinctive blue lights that shone from Ray's Atom Suit, although half of them were currently out.

With the battle moving too fast around for her to do more than grab him off the floor, she reached down and picked him up, using the momentum as she dipped down, to kick another of her enemies in the head. Unable to do more than check what she knew of finding lifesigns when the person was surrounded by armour, and with no real pockets to speak of in the clothes she was currently wearing, she unceremoniously stuffed the miniaturized man in between her breasts before spinning up into a back kick against the opponent reaching down for her, then slamming an uppercut into the one following him.

Looking up, she watched as the man she'd kicked, flipped onto on the patch of ice Captain Cold had been in the middle of creating, before sliding out of sight through the nearby doorway, clearly unconscious.

If Sara hadn't known Leonard for a while, she might have taken offense to the way his eyes lingered on her chest for a few seconds longer than normal before returning to the fight, but the truth was, he had barely looked at her breasts at all before now, she knew his eyes were trained, not on her, "Assets", but on the small, barely visible and currently unconscious head poking up slightly from between them.

Still, she'd dwell on Captain Cold's slightly unusual behaviour later, right now she had a fight to win and carry a small, currently injured man through to safety, and the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martin Stein**

It was the time Gideon usually set as early morning, aside from a few lights here and there, most of the ship was dark. Martin was apparently the only one awake during this time. He wasn't sure if this was due partially to the energy from being Firestorm, as he'd always been and early to bed, early to rise kind of person, but he had found that unless he was in the middle of a major project, he usually headed to his own room to sleep an hour or so before the others moved to theirs, sometimes even earlier.

Softly, he padded towards where the kitchen was, Gideon kindly lighting his way enough for him not to trip over anything, but not so bright she risked waking the others from their own, probably much needed sleep. Even with this, Martin didn't doubt that at least Snart and Sara, he'd kind of taken to using her first name after their encounter with his younger self, for some reason it felt strangely awkward if he didn't, had woken slightly to make sure it wasn't some kind of intruder before going back to sleep, perhaps even Rory, although he'd noticed the fire-happy man rarely awoke unless Leonard said, or in some cases yelled something first.

Shaking his head, he continued towards the kitchen, planning to make himself a cup of coffee, and to help himself to a couple of the delicious muffins Snart and Rory had, surprisingly, bought from one of the famous bakeries that existed during the era they were currently in, but had closed down long before 2016. He'd decided not to ask where they had happened upon the money they used however, as he pretty much already knew the answer. The decision to eat was due to the fact that his blood sugar level had been a little low when he'd tested himself after waking up.

His odyssey to the kitchen for food, he felt a brief pang as he realised the mild tendency towards over-exaggeration had been left over from Ronnie, a tendency the other man had, in turn, picked up during his friendship with Cisco, was interrupted by the sight of a small set of familiar blue lights on the small table inside the lab he often shared with Mr Palmer along with what could only be described as small, slightly echoey snores. It was a testament to Gideon, that the AI responded quickly when he spoke to her, her voice pleasant sounding as she replied. "Yes Doctor Stein, Mister Palmer fell asleep during a small test after adjusting his flight engines for better movement during his smaller stages. It appears he left his suit speakers on."

At her words, Martin remembered that he'd actually heard Mr Palmer mentioning something about that as he was heading out to bed. Sighing, Martin smiled slightly, he might not have remembered Mister... Doctor Palmer from his lessons, but he would admit the younger man's tenacity had impressed him during their mission.

With a sigh, he realised that, left as he was, Doctor Palmer was at risk of damaging something if he fell off the table he was currently sleeping on, Martin had no idea how to work the other man's suit, and he wasn't willing to risk causing a major malfunction. With that in mind, he prodded the other man, rolling him onto his back, then, when he realised this didn't wake him, he decided to pick the tiny man up and stow him away, taking him into the kitchen with him.

It wasn't until he'd made and drank his first cup of coffee and finished one of the muffins, that the others slowly began filtering in, each of them looking at him strangely at the unusual sound emanating from his vicinity, at least until they saw the slightly lumpy pocket of his plaid pyjama shirt. Not commenting, he poured a few cups of coffee for everyone, before making a new pot, deciding he'd take his second cup from that one. As though the scent of new coffee had woken him, Martin's pocket began to wiggle as the other man decided to rise.

Walking slightly slower as he poured and passed out the rest of the coffee, He waited until Ray's head popped out the top of his pocket. Stopping entirely, he looked at the man he'd happened to end up in front of, with both his hands full, he moved to place the coffee in front of the stern-faced criminal, he paused at the almost unnoticeable look of alarm on the other man's face, before glancing down at his pocket. In his still half-asleep efforts to reach the tantalising scent of coffee, the miniature man had almost fallen out of the pocket he was currently residing in and into the other man's drink. Noticing this, Martin totally froze, before making a move to stand upright again, hoping to slowly slide the half-hanging man back in until he was able to grab him himself.

When Leonard's hands reached up however, he froze again, still used to trying to gauge the other man's intentions. Not that he really needed to, it was clear that the other man simply wished to safely extract Doctor Palmer and put him down onto a nearby chair to keep an eye on until he'd fully woken up. Leaning slightly forward again, he let the normally cold criminal gently grasp the still tiny man loosely between his hands.

It turned out the loose grip was the best option as the still only partially awake Ray suddenly tapped something on his chest. There was a flash, and suddenly Captain Cold had a lap full of properly sized Atom. The movement caused by the other man's sudden return to his normal size had pushed The Captain's hands to around his waist, almost dangerously close to his hips, still closer to being asleep than awake, Ray's softly breathed "Good Morning." Brushed against the hardened criminals ear causing an immediate reaction. With a start, and what would, on anyone else, be a blush, Leonard leapt away from the younger man, unfortunately, due to the fact he was currently sitting down, that leap ended up simply pushing his chair back, causing his legs to thump the table hard enough to knock a few cups over, yet doing little to dislodge the, now finally fully awake, Ray.

With a yelp, Ray instinctively clung to Leonard as they both plummeted to the ground. With both their eyes embarrassingly wide, they hit the floor, silence surrounding them as it filled the room. Only to be broken by a loud, distinctively rough chuckle that was quickly turning into full blown laughter.

Attempting to keep what was left of his dignity, Leonard gently rolled the other man off of him, before sitting up to glare at where the laughter was coming from. "Shut Up Mick." his attempt to quell the mirth backfired as the other man simply laughed harder, his humour contagious as the others began following suit, even as the man still lying next to him turned increasingly red. With a put upon huff, he stood all the way up, before reaching down to help the younger man to his feet, then he looked at the only other person not currently splitting their sides at the two mens predicament, although it was clearly a difficult thing to control. "Another couple of Coffees if you don't mind Doctor Stein?"

Still controlling himself, the oldest member of their team hastily walked over to where the coffee machine was and poured two more cups, bringing them over to place in front of the two men, along with milk and sugar so that they could finish it to their preferred taste.

As he did so, he received the Sunny smile that Ray usually gave the people around him, and the closest thing to a smile anyone had gotten from Leonard.


End file.
